My Only Wish
by KawaiiHanabishieReiya
Summary: Inspired by the story "Sight for the Sore Eyes", and the story of the Zeus the Owl, Sakura was blind due to an accident, causing her attitude to slightly differ from how she was. Now, Tomoyo suddenly brings her along to her date who also brought along a familiar friend. Is this…? CoverPic: KorNaKot(Zerochan)SS ET


"Sakura? Sakura!?" A soft voice called out to an empty room. A long raven hair is seen walking around the house looking for a certain someone. She opened doors of her own mansion, calling out a name for the nth time. Frowning, she closed the door -losing count on how many door she has already opened- wondered where her best friend/sister could be. "Honestly, its my own house and yet I couldn't find her."

"….Tomoyo?" A girl with long auburn hair that had a soft curls at the end which flows at the knee-length (just like her mother's), called out from behind scaring the daylights out of the raven haired girl called Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned around to see her best friend named Sakura holding some lilies and roses, assuming taken from the garden. A giant golden fluffy dog -a mixed of a Great Pyreness and Golden Retriever stood by her best friend, looking at her curiously. "…What's wrong?"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura who had her head tilted to one side, confused. ' ...It must be the flowers that slightly covers her face, make her look even cuter!' She sighed, ' I wish I brought my camera with me….' Sakura squeaked her usual trademark.

"Hoe?"

"No wonder I can't find you. You were at the hidden flower garden, which still surprises me seeing the fact you're blind."

That's right. Sakura is blind, but she wasn't born with blindness rather she had an "accident" that caused her to be blind in a young age. By the request of Tomoyo, Sakura now walks with her eyes closed. At first Sakura was confused as to why she had to close her eyes when she couldn't even see, what made the difference?

Tomoyo giggled as she replied that it gave Sakura a mysterious and matured look. Sakura suddenly felt like dropping to the floor at the unexpected answer. The truth was that because of the accident, her eyes that was healed from the damage but the blindness is still there; has been said to pull one's stare and get lost within. It was dangerous to keep her eyes open for everyone and herself to see.

" Haha, its actually pretty easy once you get used to it. You trust your eyes too much, that's probably why most of the time you get lost in the maze."

"Easy for you to say." Tomoyo shrugged. Grabbing some flowers to help Sakura, they both walked to the living room, probably to replace the wilted flowers in the center table.

Sakura smiled. " So, what's up? Why are you calling me? Is there something wrong?" Her friend suddenly froze causing Sakura to be a few steps ahead of her, before dropping the flowers she held. Tomoyo squealed, this time scaring the daylights out of her, as Tomoyo grabbed her, turned the poor girl around to face her and shook her hard.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh, Sakura! You got to come with me! My crush-! T-Those photography skills-!"

"Hoe!? T-Tomoyo, the f-flowers…?"

"Who cares about flowers-!?" the hyper girl gripped Sakura's arms slightly harder.

"I-I do-!?" she squeaked a reply while wincing at the power of the grip Tomoyo had on her arms.

" Cause I don't! Now listen to me Sakura-" Tomoyo let go of Sakura who was now sporting a spinning headache, as the raven haired girl twirled around in happiness. "He asked me out for lunch! Tomorrow at Black Cat Café, 3:00pm in the afternoon! Which reminds me I need to look for clothes for me to wear and you are going with me as well. I know that's a lunch date, but I feel like I'm going to die if I sat there alone….Sakura! Are you even listen- What are you doing on the floor?"

"…. Hoe." Sakura is now sitting on the floor leaning on the hallway wall, surrounded with the flower she got from the garden while Kero approached her worried.

" I- I am listening… Go on. God, Tomoyo when you're like this… it feels like the world is going to end." she groaned. Tomoyo giggled.

* * *

><p>" Haha, I'm glad you finally found a chance to talk to your ideal photographer… but are you sure? I mean…. You know" Sakura said as she walked towards the center table of the living room, prepared some tea for her and Tomoyo. Tomoyo thanked her as she reached for the tea and brought it to her lips, a satisfied smile appeared on her creamy white skin. On the other hand, Sakura smiled and sat on the opposite sofa, just in front of Tomoyo. Kero entered the room and made himself comfortable by lying near Sakura's feet.<p>

"Sakura, really. At this rate, you'd become the perfect wife…... Ah, I'm so jealous on who'd become your lover." Tomoyo placed a free hand on her cheeks trying to calm her excited nerves. Sakura almost spitted out her tea at what she said. Kero growled at the word lover, as his owner coughed a bit, while patting the beast to calm down. Tomoyo tighten her grip on the teacup's handle. Even though she know that Kero who she and her mother bought for Sakura is mix breed of two giant dogs, but it feels like she gave her best friend a lion.

"Tomoyo…. I thought we discussed that no one would like to marry a blind woman. And besides, I couldn't do exactly what I used to do, right? " Still stroking the beast's fur, Kero stopped growling but underneath Sakura's hand, she can feel the tense muscles.

" but Sakura…! Surely you must be kidding! There has been some breakthroughs about curing people who were blind-"

"Tomoyo." Sakura's mysterious aura suddenly disappeared and a sad ice chilling aura replaced it, "I do not want to bother you and Aunt Sonomi for anything else. Both of you has been kind enough for me to live in your home, taking care of someone like me. Plus, you even gave me Kero to help me walk around the town I can't impose on both of you even further."

"Both Sakura, its my fault that-"

" It is no one's fault. It just so happened things came in rapid succession that caused me to be who I am." Her stroking stopped and instead unconsciously gripped the furry beast causing to turn its head towards Sakura in worry.

"Sakura-"

"Let's just drop it and stop, okay?" A strained smile.

A heavy silence ensured between the two, only the sound of teacups hitting/lifting from their partnered saucers is echoes in the silent room. Sakura sighed and smiled, the depressing atmosphere seemed to lighten a bit, she once again pat Kero's fur, assuring the beast that she was now fine. "So, why am I included in is this date of yours…?"

Tomoyo made an apologetic smile as she placed her teacup back and grinned. "Well Sakura, I might just die due to "fangasm" because I heard that not only is he skilled in photography but he's quite the devilish young man." Tomoyo air quoted by moving her fingers, causing Sakura to giggle. Kero snorted and returned back to his sleeping form.

"And besides….I think it's more of a business lunch rather than a casual launch."

"….A business lunch huh?" Sakura's eyebrows rose up. Tomoyo nodded her head as she reached for some cookies on the table.

"Yeah, I suppose you can guess why I have to bring you there"

"… Here I thought it was a "date". Is this about the new line of clothes you were busy about these past few weeks?"

" Yup. Everything I do for clothing is usually made for you in mind, but apparently, everyone _loves_ your clothing style." Tomoyo rolled her eyes on that fact, on the other hand Sakura giggled. " So? Are you in? Because I'm not going to take a "no" for answer."

Sakura sighed, "Why do you even bother asking?" Tomoyo stuck out her tongue cutely, earning a snort from Sakura and a grunt from Kero before both girls laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>[Somewhere]<strong>

"Hey, my beloved cute model Syaoran-!?" A young dark blue haired man with glasses stepped into a room when suddenly a small knife lodged itself at the wall behind him. The man paused before sighing, "Honestly, can I walk into this penthouse without being thrown by any sharp object?"

Looking at a man with messy chocolate hair named Syaoran, sitting on a black couch near to the wall sized mirror; his deep yet bright amber eyes flashed dangerously. He scoffed then looked away to watch the scenery from the window, somehow finding much more interesting than the dark blue haired man. "I worry for your social skills, Syaoran. You can't gain any relationship at this rate when you keep throwing knife at them."

He scoffed without looking back. He felt his companion approached him, as his urge to throw another knife at him grew. Nonetheless, this companion of his... is undeniably his best friend and his close cousin. So he had to let that commit of his slide even though he prayed to the heavens the day where Eriol was exchanged with some foreign alien and he had every right to stab a sword between his eyes.

"That hurts, my adorable Syaoran-"

A sharp dangerous glare from the boy, caused Eriol the dark blue hair man to laugh. Syaoran looked at his friend, with his eyebrows raised. Eriol now chuckling, waved his hand to Syaoran's lack of reaction as he sat down in front of him. Syaoran flicked a small knife at smirking Eriol but he managed to casually catch the flying sharp object with his two fingers.

"Too bad, I'm afraid you're a tad bit late. You see, I have a "date" with a girl. So I am clearly not gay, thank you very much" Eriol grinned at the annoyed face his cousin is displaying as he placed the knife in one of the few tables in the penthouse.

"… tsk." Syaoran once again looked out at the scenery, trying to distract himself in killing his friend.  
>"So? What does this date of yours has to do with me?" a monotone voice finally came out from his voice.<p>

"Well you know, this and that. Business as usual." Syaoran threw a glare at him, snarling.

"Haha okay, okay. Slow down, dude. You see I proposed a project with a "fashion designer" who is now being known worldwide for her simple yet elegant designs, but what interested me is the way the model of her clothes is so beautifully captured."

An eyebrow was raised.

"Surprisingly, she is the one who shot her model. So one day, I messaged her about a collaboration. Well, she accepted thus I have a date with her at 3 o' clock today in Black Cat Café."

"…...What does this have to do with me?" After a long period of pregnant silence. Eriol fidgets. Syaoran scoffs at the action.

"She is coming with a friend, and it is rude of me, not to bring mine as well." Eriol smiled as he fixed his slightly falling glasses. " In conclusion, I'm bringing you along for the ride. Be glad, you have something to do and this is the perfect time to expand your tiny little world."

Syaoran stared hard at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Syaoran, your choice of words, do you mind?" The only thing that replied to Eriol to his statement was another knife flying passed him, and this time there a small scratch on his cheek. "Guess you don't. Really, is it a bad thing to do?"

" Oh its no problem." His voice dipped in sarcasm, " Introduce me to a normal average citizen, as what… a professional assassin. "Here is my business card, call me when you need someone dead" " Syaoran rolled his eyes at the situation he imagined.

Eriol sighed and shook his head. He was reminded that Syaoran, the Li Syaoran his cousin was born a leader of an old house of assassin which rules the underground. Many feared the member of the Li Clan, for they are ruthless, merciless and will follow the contract right to the letter. By the mercy of Gods, he managed to befriend his long out-of-the-family-tree cousin and is free to come in and out of the family unscathed.

"Come on, Syaoran. It's not like Auntie has something in mind for you lately." Eriol mentioning Syaoran's mother who he recall giving Syaoran a window of freedom to do what he wants before binding him again to the duties of his clan. The messy chocolate haired man sighed and scratched his head before standing up. 'It was better do something than nothing' he thought

"…They touch me and I'd kill you for putting me in this date of yours. Deal?" His bright amber eyes turned into slits due to the excitement of finally having the right to put a knife into his annoying cousin. Eriol grinned, standing up then patting his beloved cousin's shoulder as he said "Deal. Who knows her friend might expand your social links by 1 and actually change your life." A pun from a psp game he recently played named "Persona 3: FES".

Syaoran smirked. He walked towards the exit of his penthouse, praying for the first time in his entire life put together that the friend of his date would throw themselves upon him.

* * *

><p>Notice I didn't put alot of description of the setting, since I inviteencourage readers' imagination to do the job. Not sure if I have time to continue, but lately I have to write this down and get it out of my head.

Edited: Did not like Syaoran's attitude as an assassin so I changed it.


End file.
